Don Krieg
Don Krieg is the main antagonist of the Baratie Arc of One Piece. He is the captain of the Krieg Pirates and an infamous pirate of East Blue. He is voiced by Fumihiko Tachiki (who later voiced Akainu) in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Andy Mullins in the English version. Personality Krieg is a typical One Piece villain who displays cruel tendencies using a huge arsenal of weapons and overwhelming odds. He is incapable of any sense of honor nor can he spare sympathy for anyone. Krieg is characterized by cruelty, dishonesty, and arrogance. He is confident in his own superiority, despite any failures he might experience, and believes wholeheartedly that his armada and arsenal of weapons can overcome any foe. This led to his failed attempt to conquer the Grand Line, believing that mere numbers and weapons were enough to get him by, he was utterly defeated when Dracule Mihawk almost completely annihilated his entire fleet. Even in the face of his obvious inferiority, Krieg refused to accept or learn from his mistake, instead turning to treacherous and underhanded methods to get by and believing that there was some sort of trick to overcoming such foes. However, his constant victories and reliance on weapons and odds made him egotistical, disapproving, and overconfident. His makes it very easily for him to lose his temper if his orders are not fulfilled. Krieg lives up to his nickname, as he believes in winning above all else, and will stoop to any level to achieve it. Examples include flying a white flag of surrender and posing as Marines to get the drop on them. To that end, he considers concepts like pride and sympathy to be pathetic and inadequate, and will go to any lengths to win, as well as killing subordinates who fall in line with such emotions, disregarding their loyalty and strength. Krieg is also demonstrated to be a sound tactician and expert strategist, realizing the material value of his subordinates and requiring them to be at perfect health, as well as using decoys and disguises to avoid unnecessary battles (such as disguising his flagship as a Marine vessel to enter village harbors easily, or dressing up his first-mate as himself to distract pursuers). Despite showing his lack of honesty, his manipulative, dishonest, corrupt, and unethical behavior, is a testament of his strategic aptitude. Krieg keeps his crew together principally using fear, despite how mad, insane, and ridiculous some of his orders may seem, his crew will follow them out of fear of death, which is another factor that limits their strength. Overall, he rules his crew with draconian might and expects utter obedience for his overbearing demands. However, some members like Gin have genuine, humanistic, and compassionate, respect for Krieg, while Pearl shares the same believes of skulduggery is the key to victory and survival. Powers and Abilities Physical and Mental Abilities Leadership: Krieg was considered (in military strength) the most powerful pirate in the East Blue and had a terrible reputation. Although Krieg had a lower bounty than Arlong (especially with the fishman bribing the Marines to keep it low), his fleet of 50 ships and over 5,000 pirates, combined with active pillaging, forced the Marines to view Krieg as a greater threat. Despite this, however, it was commented by Luffy that Krieg's fleet was not all that powerful, they were just using sheer numbers alone to overwhelm their opponents. Enhanced Strength: Krieg also claimed to be the strongest man in the world and, while this is clearly a vast overestimation on his part (as the title belonged to Edward Newgate at the time), he is certainly formidable in physical combat, possessing a great deal of physical strength. He was able to take cannonballs without moving an inch, and easily lifted and threw the Sabagashira No. 1 that Patty and Carne attacked him in. He can also lift the one-ton Great Battle Spear single-handedly and swing it around freely while wearing his golden wootz armor. Intellect: Krieg is quite intelligent and manipulative, as he knew that his crew's survival is important, as well as knowing that Baratie would serve as a great pirate ship due to its nonthreatening appearance. He also has knowledge of Devil Fruits, as shown when he witnessed Luffy's ability to stretch and planned to throw him into the water in order to disable him, noting that the Grand Line is supposed to be filled with such people. *'Expert Trickster': However, Krieg's most potent weapon has always been his talent for skulduggery, which seemed to know no bounds. He lies and pretends to beg for mercy, and then strikes when the opponents lower their guards. His methods have earned him the nickname "Foul Play". Weapons Battle Suit: Befitting his moniker "Foul Play", Krieg's fighting style revolves around hidden firearms and incendiary devices built-in to his wootz steel armor, which itself is hidden underneath normal clothes, to provide a surprise and unseen defense until after a strike has been made. Krieg relies on using surprise and large numbers of rapid and high firepower attacks to overwhelm his adversaries. *'Wootz Steel Armor': Krieg's supposedly invincible armor. He could use his shoulderplates to augment his already powerful punches, and it has many weapons and defenses built into it. It should be noted that the armor does not protect his face, his head, or anything below his waist from attack. However, he makes up for this by his quick reflexes to guard these areas, as demonstrated when he protected his face with his arms from Patty's Meatball of Doom. *'Diamond Fists': Diamond embedded gauntlets hidden by his gloves (similar to brass knuckles), to enhance his physical strikes to the point of supposedly able to shatter anything. *'Gun Array': Krieg flips open the mantles on his armor to reveal 10 gun barrels, then takes out two dual-pistols and proceeds to pump the enemy's body full of lead. His large ammo supply and rapid firing rate enable Krieg to fire about 14 rounds in a second. *'Morning Star': An enormous spiked ball on a chain that Krieg swings at people. *'Bombs': Tiny bombs that explode on contact with anything (even water). Despite being strong enough alone, they are usually thrown in masses. *'Needle Machine Gun': Stakes that Krieg fires out of his shoulder-plates in a machine gun-like fashion, capable of skewering wood and flesh. *'Deadly Poison Gas Bomb:MH5': A bomb containing an extremely potent deadly poison gas fired from Krieg's shoulder-plates. It creates a very large cloud of poison upon impact, and the gas is usually fatal to those without a gas mask. Krieg claims that he could destroy an entire village with one bomb, and uses it sparingly. Krieg holds a gas mask to prevent himself from succumbing to the poison, and all members of the fleet also carry one each for the same reason. *'Porcupine Cape': A cape with spikes on one side, used to psychologically prevent his opponents from using melee attacks. *'Mighty Battle Spear': A spear formed when Krieg puts his shoulder plates together that explodes when it hits an opponent. It is supposed to weigh 1 ton, and the more force that is put in the swing, the bigger the explosion. The spear will still explode on impact even if its tip is broken off making it a giant "bomb on a stick" when Luffy broke the tip. This is Krieg's most powerful weapon to date. *'Flamethrower': A wrist-mounted flamethrower, it is capable of burning a mast to cinders instantly. *'Iron Net': An iron net shot from Krieg's wrist. When bound, the opponent can be thrown into the ocean and be left to drown as the iron net drags the opponent down. Navigation pl:Don Krieg Category:Pirates Category:Titular Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Control Freaks Category:Warlords Category:Fighters Category:Power Hungry Category:Liars Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Charismatic Category:Murderer Category:One Piece Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Dimwits